Mysterious Chao
by RyujiLNA
Summary: IVAN x Tomoya One Ok Rock . Pour une raison inconnu, un nouvel élève arrive dans le lycée de Tomoya. Mais qui est la personne si connu qui l'accompagne , & Pourquoi ce nouvel élève a-t-il changé d'école en cours d'année ? Yaoi, rating M :


**Auteur:** RyujiLNA

**Genre:** Yaoi (surement ^^)

**Couples:** IVAN x Tomoya ( ONE OK ROCK's drumer :D) pas un couple très vu, j'avoue u_u'.

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi, monde injuste éè.

**Rating: M**

**Note de l'auteur :** Héhé, heum, une histoire assez banale en fait. Je pense qu'elle serait pas mis aussi régulièrement à jour que "Life In abysse" mais devrait y avoir beaucoup moins de chapitres ( & beaucoup plus long par contre ^^ )

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mysterious Chao.  
**

**~ Once upon a time… ~**

Ivan soupira, éclatant bruyamment le poussoir de son réveil, décidemment trop strident pour le jeune garçon. Il s'assit silencieusement sur les draps, jetant léger coup d'œil alentour, consterné. Il avait, le soir précédent, fêté sa pendaison de crémaillère, savourant avec délice le plaisir de se détacher de ses liens & de devenir plus autonome.

Se levant pour constater les dégâts, il remarqua le morceau de papier posé en évidence sur son frigo. Il y reconnu l'écriture d'Hakuei, si saillante. « Je me suis permis de faire un peu de rangement. Rapide, j'ai dû ramener Kiyoshi chez lui. Appelles-moi avant d'aller en cours. Bises. Tanaka-san ». Découragé par les éclats de verres, bouteilles & multiples autres déchets jonchant le sol, il s'enfuya sous la douche, décidant qu'il ne nettoierait le studio qu'à son retour. Les cours étaient plus importants qu'une maison propre 'après tout'.

Il laissa l'eau glisser le long de son corps, le lavant de toutes les impuretés de sa nuit agité. S'offrant au jet limpide, le lycéen abandonna ses problèmes. Un miaulement retentit, provoquant une chute inévitable au brun. Le chaton, ne comprenant sûrement pas ce qu'invectivait son maitre et contre qui, vint chatouiller son bras de sa langue rêche. Ivan se lamenta quelques secondes sur cet 'idiot de chat d'Hakuei', car, en effet, ce chat était le produit d'un de ceux de son ainé. Il pesta encore contre Naderu 'ce maudit félin qui ne craignais même pas l'eau' & finit par éteindre la douche, décidant qu'il était largement assez propre, il enroula une serviette sur ses hanches & prenant la 'bestiole' dans ses bras pour lui évité de finir écrasé ou blessé par les éclats de verre qui parsemaient le sol.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur l'horloge surplombant l'évier de son « 2 pièces », et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure en constatant l'heure déjà plus qu'avancée. Il sécha ses cheveux, se maquilla légèrement, & finit par s'habiller, en décidant malgré tout de rester soft pour son premier jour.

Quand il eut finit, il était dans le timing qu'il s'était lui-même imposé, quelques minutes en avance même, à sa grande satisfaction.

Il décida d'appeler Hakuei, comme à sa demande, & tapa son numéro sur les touches mélodieuses de son clavier. Il se mit d'accord avec ce dernier, qui proposa de l'emmener en cours, aillant une matinée de repos avant son intrépide journée. Le rendez-vous pris, Mister androgyne mis de l'eau & des croquettes dans la gamelle de Naderu – qui restera seul durant la journée.-, commença un brin de rangement dans son salon & descendit –plus tard- à l'endroit où il devait rejoindre le mannequin.

Ce fut donc ce dernier qui, dans sa voiture privé, emmena son « protégé » dans son nouveau lycée. Le bâtiment, situé au Sud-Ouest de la ville de Mito, permettrait, espérait le plus âgé, qu'il ait une vie de lycéen plus calme que tout ce que le jeune garçon avait connu. Le chanteur arrêta la voiture, & ne comprit son erreur qu'on moment où une troupe de furie s'élança dessus.

Il s'excusa auprès d'Ivan pour sa maladresse.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude ! lui sourit le brun.

- Pas une raison, murmura le plus âgé, une cigarette à peine entamée aux bords des lèvres. Passe une bonne journée !

- Merci, chuchota le brun avant de s'engouffrer dans l'immense cour. »

L'immense panneau « Lycée Hekireki » se dressait fièrement juste au dessus des yeux de l'androgyne. Il y jeta un vague coup d'œil avant de marmotter un « It's a new day. Let's go friends. » & de s'engager dans le préau vitrée de sa nouvelle école.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vos avis ? :)

Bye les gens ~

Chu" !


End file.
